Velvet's Night Out
by R.I.C.S
Summary: Coco convinces Velvet to go out on a night on the town for some fun!


**Chapter 1**

"C'mon, it will be fun I promise!"

Velvet, who had officially given up on trying to study further, took a moment to take off her glasses and looked at her excited teammate. "Coco..." The faunus said with exasperation, "I have an Intermediate Logistics exam on Monday, I really need to focus here."

"Honey, it's Friday night, you need to let yourself live a little." Coco replied with a level of concern.

Velvet gave her a scowl, "I live plenty, going out and getting intoxicated just happens to not be one of them."

Coco rolled her eyes, "Oh, so we are completely forgetting about the time you got hammered and made out with Yatshushi then?"

The bunny went beet red, "Coco!"

"Don't get me wrong that was actually very impressive, I wasn't sure you had it in you." Coco started to chuckle as she remembered the event, "But you just went for it, you like fuckin' tackled him!" the gunner's laughter continued to build, "But I guess you would have to with a man that size."

Velvet's anger had grown in equal measure, "IT WAS MY FIRST YEAR, I HAD NEVER HAD AN EXPERIENCE WITH ALCOHOL BEFORE, AND YOU SAID THOSE PATCH ISLAND ICE TEA'S WOULDN'T GET ME THAT DRUNK!"

The gunner couldn't help but find how sheltered Velvet was hilarious.

Coco took a moment to stop laughing and return to being sincere "Velvet, I just want to go out and have a good time with my best friend, and with the tournament in town we'll undoubtedly meet all sorts of cute guys too, doesn't that sound like fun?"

Velvet gave a large exhale. Yes. Velvet had to admit that it did, if it all worked that way. She had always been a little jealous of her partner's extroverted nature. Coco was able to simply walk up to someone and start a conversation, where Velvet would stumble over a line she had been thinking about for five minutes. The thought of actually engaging multiple, attractive members of the opposite sex in conversation sounded exhausting. After a pause Velvet spoke up, "it's... different for you and me."

That statement confused her partner, "I really don't see how it is."

"Coco, you are pretty, outgoing, and slap people on the rear as a form of congratulation..."

The gunner flipped her hair back, embracing the flattery, "Yes, please do go on." She responded in an ironic sultry voice. "But seriously, is that what you are worried about? Trust me babe you got it going on, we just need to make it more obvious." Coco sized the rabbit girl up and down, cringing at the tee shirt and sweats Velvet was wearing, "Starting with those clothes…"

Velvet looked down at her informal attire feeling ashamed. "Hey I have nice clothes too, this is just my relaxed outfit."

Coco shot her a contrary look as she walked towards the closet. She then immediately started to rifle through her mountain of clothing. Velvet simply sat back in her chair as her partner started to throw miscellaneous articles of clothing across the room, occasionally hearing mumbling from Coco. Finally, when the entire contents of the closet was on the floor Coco stood up in frustration, "Nothing, damn. Alright I guess that settles it, we're getting you new clothes!"

"W-What? I can't afford new clothes, especially not what you would have me buy, Miss 300 lien sunglasses!" It was bad enough that she was already 5000 lien in debt from Beacon's tuition.

"Well that, classy, taste has lead to sponsorships that are going to pay for our little outing tonight, now change out of those rags and let's go get you something that actually fits!"

Velvet still wasn't quite sure about the whole deal, she was very tempted to just chain herself to her desk. "I think I might might just stay here…" She began to clutch the desk.

"Oh get over yourself." Coco stomped over to the rabbit and pulled her from the table, causing Velvet to leave scratch marks. "Get…" Coco ripped Velvet's tee shirt off, "Ready…" she then pulled down her sweats, "...and let's go!" The gunner turned her around and gave a motivational slap on the behind.

Velvet put on her bodysuit with a groan, at least Yatsuhashi and Fox weren't here to see her half-naked. "Fine, a study break could be good. But only one drink okay?"

"Sure girl, sounds great." Coco gave a smirk, it's never just one drink.

* * *

Velvet and Coco walked the streets of downtown Vale, looking through the windows of the shops they passed. Velvet did have to admit that she loved browsing all of the mom and pop shops that Vale had to offer. As the bunny was admiring the architecture of Dust Till Dawn, her partner finally piped up.

"Hey here were are, Sienna's Boutique!" She entered with a hop in her step.

As Velvet entered the store she felt immediately out of her element. She looked at all the different dresses as Coco dragged her towards them, they were cute sure but they definitely didn't look cheap.

After a moment's thought Coco shoved the rabbit mage into the dressing room, "There, just stay here and I'll bring you an outfit." The gunner perused the different dresses the shop had to offer. This was not her favorite place to shop but it was the best alternative to Lavender's which was destroyed when the grimm poured into the city, the thought sent a spark of anger down her spine.

As she browsed she finally came across darker brown cocktail dress, of which gave Coco a devilish grin as she picked it out. As she raised it up to examine it she noted its design, simple yet sexy, and very short. She knew that the shy little bunny would reject the dress out of hand however, if it was presented immediately. Hatching another devious plan, Coco approached the front desk and beckoned to the clerk. A well-dressed woman with an earthy-toned color of hair came forth to greet her. She was about to speak when she saw Coco put a finger over her mouth. The gunner then took out a 50 lien card and whispered, "I will give you this lien if you can move every brown colored piece of clothing except this dress into the back while we are here."

The clerk looked confused for a moment, then decided to play along and took the lien card.

"Coco? You still there?" Velvet inquired with anxiety.

"Still here hun, it's just difficult to find something here in your color." Coco replied, desperately trying to keep a straight face.

That was odd, Velvet thought, she swore she saw a number of outfits "in her color" as they came in.

When the clerk had returned to the back, Coco finally approached the dressing room, "Here try this on." She flung it over the top for Velvet to grab.

She then disrobed and tried it on. As Velvet looked in the mirror she couldn't help but blush at how form-fitting the dress was, not to mention how short it was, "U-Um, Coco is there anything else I can try on?"

"Not in brown…"

"What?!" Velvet burst out of the dressing room to inspect the store.

As the bunny exited the dressing room Coco gave her a cat-calling whistle, "Lookin' hot Velv, that turned out better than I expected."

Coco's teasing did not help with the blush on the bunny's face. After looking around for a couple minutes she gave up and returned to the dressing room. Examining the dress again only brought her new anxiety, such a dress was not usually in her wardrobe.

"Hey partner," Coco stepped into the dressing room, "I know this isn't your usual wear, but your friend that is an expert in fashion is asking you to trust her."

Velvet took a deep breath, or two, and looked in the mirror once more, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. "Okay, you win, for tonight I will trust your judgement…"

"Good," Coco responded in a chipper tone, "because I can see the outline of your panties through that dress and obviously we can't have that so I picked this out." She then presented the bunny with a lacy chestnut-colored thong.

Velvet gulped.


End file.
